Klilyn
Kuririn is Son Goku's best friend and previous rival. He is a policeman for West City. He is the husband of No. 18 and the father of Marron. Appearance Personality Kuririn started training in kenpo in order to be popular with girls. Relationships Muten Roshi Son Goku Bulma No. 18 Marron Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : History Past Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Namek Arc Freeza Arc Artificial Humans Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Six months after the encounter with God of Destruction Beerus, Kuririn was on police duty and writing a ticket for a thug when the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenlong has been summoned, so Kuririn wondered if Pilaf was at it again.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Manga Chapter 1 Four months later, Kuririn was chasing robbers who had just robbed a bank. Through the city and alleyways, Kuririn stopped the robbers and arrested them. He then got a call from Bulma and was told that Freeza was returning to Earth with a thousand soldiers. At his police post, Kuririn changed clothes into his gi and he also gets his hair cut off by No. 18. He then took off to go get Turtle Sage and also goes to Karin's Tower to retrieve Senzu. Kuririn and Turtle Sage reached North City to battle Freeza and his army. Kuririn was frightened by Freeza's appearance and Freeza remembers his time with him on Namek. After Freeza waited impatiently for Goku to return, Sorbet ordered the army to attack. Kuririn, Gohan, Turtle Sage, Tenshinhan, Jaco, and Piccolo took out Freeza's army, leaving Freeza and Sorbet. Goku and Vegeta reach Earth from training on Beerus's planet with Whis, and they have been notified Freeza's return. Kuririn stayed back to watch the fight between Goku and Freeza. After Goku has been impaled by Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser and Vegeta stepped in, Kuririn has one Senzu left and was told to give it to Goku under Vegeta's orders. In the process, Freeza tried to kill Kuririn with a ki blast by got invaded by Vegeta. Kuririn gave the Senzu to Goku, helping him recover. The Earth gets blown up by Freeza, but Whis protected Kuririn and the ones close to him. Whis undid time so Goku could kill Freeza before he destroyed the Earth again, sending him back to Hell. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc Resurrection 'F' Arc God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga After Frost transformed, Kuririn was relieved he did not transform into his second form, remembering what Freeza did to him on Namek.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Epilogue Dragon Ball GT Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Kuririn vs. Saber Tiger *Kuririn vs. Son Goku *Kuririn vs. Elder Student of Orin Temple *Kuririn vs. Kenpo Fighter *Kuririn vs. Bear Man *Kuririn vs. Bakterien *Kuririn vs. Jackie Chun *Kuririn and Goku vs. Pirate Robot *Kuririn vs. General Blue *Kuririn vs. Dracula Man *Kuririn vs. Big Man *Kuririn vs. Chaozu *Kuririn vs. Goku *Kuririn vs. Ma Junior *Kuririn vs. Saibaimen, Nappa, and Vegeta *Kuririn, Son Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Nappa *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Freeza's Army Soldiers *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Gurd *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Ginyu (in Goku's body) *Kuririn, Vegeta, and Gohan vs. Freeza *Kuririn vs. Cell *Kuririn vs. Punter *Kuririn, Muten Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Jaco vs. Freeza Army Trivia *Kuririn has a blood-type of A. *Kuririn has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin.Adventure Special *Kuririn's hobby is karaoke. *Kuririn's favorite food is Chinese buffet. *Kuririn's favorite vehicle is a sports car. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Team Category:Policemen Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters